


The Noble’s Tear Heist

by astorii



Series: .12% [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Gen, KaiCon Rivalry, M/M, Possessive!Kaito, heist notices are hard to write, pre-kaishin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: Phantom thieves don’t like to share. And Tantei-kun ishis.He just has to make sure that Night Baron knows this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK.

To the blue blood of Japan,  
Do me the honor and be my  
audience beneath the moon.  
Meet me with Musashi, first.  
And if you accept this invitation,  
I’m looking especially forward to Division 2.  
  
Kaitō Kid  
  
P.S. I will take my prize,  
Knock on wood.

•••  


It had been a few weeks since that meeting with Tantei-kun and the month’s full moon is approaching.  
  
Kaito had no heists planned until old man Suzuki announced that a challenge to Kid. The target is a blue gem referred to as the _Noble’s Tear_ and is priced at nearly 500 million Yen; it had been named for supposedly having formed from the tears of an ancient noble—not the flashiest backstory, but he won’t complain. Of course, Kaito would never back down from a challenge, especially one that all but guaranteed Tantei-kun’s presence on the scene.  
  
He sent out the notice last night and it’ll officially be in effect in two days.  
  
Kaito settles into his seat, feeling very pleased with himself, and buries his head in his arms. It had taken him a little longer than usual to come up with the heist notice. His first draft had been straight forward: _I accept your challenge. Let’s begin the act at 0:00 on the wooden stage. I shall arrive and wipe your tears at the Nobleman’s Exhibition!_  
  
But then he remembered the words he said to Tantei-kun in lieu of a proper goodbye. _Then I guess I’ll have to confront him myself as well_, he said. Perhaps not an official one, but Kaito made a promise. He will confront Night Baron. Phantom thieves don’t like to share. And Tantei-kun is _his_.  
  
Some part of his mind reminds him that Night Baron likely has little to no interest in Tantei-kun. Another part of his mind reminds him that Tantei-kun showed some interest in Night Baron. The rest of his mind is…  
  
“But what if he doesn’t get the message?” he murmurs, sitting up enough to rest his cheek in the palm of his hand.  
  
He had called out to Night Baron in his notice. The first meaning of the notice had been a genuine response to old man Suzuki’s challenge. The second meaning… it’s not dissimilar to the notice he had sent when he called out Tantei-kun. Luckily for him, both of his targets—being the gem and this not-thief—were similar enough that he can get away with the double meaning in his notice. Kaito can only hope that Night Baron is smart enough to decipher it in its entirety.  
  
“Relish in the calm before the storm, Kuroba-kun.”  
  
Kaito jumps in his seat. He glares at Akako, watching as she laughs into her dainty little fingers with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Cautiously, he asks, “What are you going on about _now_, Akako?”  
  
“By meeting with your Queen, you’re opening your own Pandora’s Box,” she says. Kaito narrows his eyes at her words but says nothing as she saunters away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying. It’s taken me almost a full year to write this installment. T^T My apologies for the wait. My original plans were... they did not work out, lemme tell you. So, here I am, with _this_. Worry not, the next few chapters will be 1k words.
> 
> Also, I use a site skin that I made—a very lovely color palette and Times New Roman font, hehe—so I’m not sure if you can tell using ao3’s default site skin, but the heist notice is meant to mimic the shape of Kid’s top hat. ^ ^
> 
> For now, the heist notice will be left unexplained. Originally, this was going to be a one-chapter installment, but I’ve decided to make it multi-chapter. We’ll see an explanation at some point. ;)
> 
> Please do feel free to try and solve it on your own.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later finds Kaito puzzling over Akako’s words as he sits in class, idle and only half-listening to the maths lesson as it commenced. His queen? And his own Pandora’s Box? His initial train of thought had been that _Queen_ referred to Aoko, but the phrasing seemed to imply that his _Queen_ would actually be Night Baron. On that note, Pandora’s Box would be opened once he met with the other. He finds it to be a rather ominous warning that betrays close to nothing about what the future holds for him aside from some degree of imminent danger.

“Your own…” he murmurs, folding his hands. Not simply Pandora’s Box, but _his own_ Pandora’s Box. _His own_. What could that mean?

Scratching a sudden itch on his cheek, Kaito sighs largely, eliciting tensing in those classmates he can see from the corner of his eyes. He snickers, wiggling his fingers at them—and _oh_, how he finds demented glee in those flittering expressions of fear—before promptly returning his gaze to the board, where the teacher stood, oblivious to the fact that her lesson does not have the attention that she had commanded at the beginning. Although his eyes are watching the chalk leave behind the familiar mathematical symbols found in calculus, his mind is still lingering elsewhere.

Pandora’s Box.

Pandora.

_The_ Pandora?

Kaito scowls behind his poker face. The gem that his father had died for. He wonders how the man had gotten involved in that mess. There had to be more to it than his reputation as a jewel thief. Surely his father had done _something_ to attract Their attention aside from being infamous for pulling off a plethora of successful heists to distract from the Phantom Lady’s abrupt retirement from petty crime. The first Kaitō Kid had opened his own Pandora’s Box during his flight.

And now it appears that Kaito’s time has come.

That is, of course, if he is interpreting Akako’s words right.

Meeting with Night Baron will apparently be the catalyst to this new chapter. Kaito wonders to himself how he should feel. A glance at his watch, counting down the seconds until showtime, pulls from within him a spark of nervous excitement. If the other is able to decipher the heist notice’s true nature, then he will have the honor of meeting with the infamous not-criminal.

Not-criminal meaning that he cannot figure out if it is truly appropriate to label Night Baron as a criminal for having a case of something as small as chronic breaking-and-entering.

“A thief who doesn’t steal.” Kaito remembers this from an article he had read last night. The public speculates that Night Baron will finally steal something. Personally, he has no clue what to think. Surely, by now, Night Baron would have stolen something, right?

Unless…

Unless Night Baron is looking for something, too.

Kaito narrows his eyes as his thoughts begin to branch out. Is it possible that there is a third party seeking out Pandora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. It’s been awhile. And I’m sorry that it’s not 1k words, but I’m still struggling to write. :(
> 
> I just wanted to update at least one story. My school has closed for this week and next due to cases of COVID-19 within the state; however, many of us speculate that we’ll be out for longer than 2 weeks. :/ I’m worried—not for my sake, but for my father, who is quite old and has a compromised immune system. Tho, I do hope I do not catch it regardless.
> 
> So, please stay safe everyone!! I know I personally should not have too much reason to worry about getting it, but my anxiety has skyrocketed since it was announced that school would be closed. 
> 
> Anyway, for the love of all things holy, please wash your hands and exercise caution in crowded areas or anywhere public where you don’t know who’s touched what and who’s sick and all that.
> 
> Please have take care of yourselves!
> 
> Also... part of the reason that it took me so long to update this is I forgot what my own Heist notice meant. It had been so long that I had to decipher it myself. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito is ecstatic.

While sneaking past security under the guise of a common-faced civilian, he had caught a glimpse of a _very_ familiar cowlick and a very familiar and very _jarring_ shade of red disappearing around the corner. His favorite detective has come to play—and with those trademark trainers to boot! If Night Baron shows up, then the night will only get better. Hopefully, if all goes well, Kaito might not find himself an enemy in this mysterious not-criminal—and certainly not a rival in his favorite critic’s affection.

_Affection_ being _attention_ and _hellish soccer balls_ and _terrifying tranquilizing wrist watch_, of course.

Though, he supposed that the latter two are things he could do without.

“Too bad Conan-kun has that school project to work on with Ai-chan,” says the one and only Mouri Ran, her voice coming just a few meters away from Kaito. Discreetly, he turns his attention to the source and spots Mouri with the Suzuki heiress. “He’s usually on top of his work, too…”

“Who _cares_ about that brat?” Sonoko turns her head, lifting her chin as her arms cross. “Hmph. Ojīsama had to call in last minute guards when I had to tell him that four-eyes couldn’t make it. He gets more and more like that mystery geek each day, doesn’t he? Not doing assignments ‘cause he thinks he’s too smart for them. Next thing you know, he’ll be skipping classes like ‘im too.”

Kaito tunes the pair out in favor of sending a confused gaze towards the direction he had sworn his critic had gone off in. If not Tantei-kun, then who could that have been? His eyes were most certainly not playing tricks on him! Could his little detective have lied to his beloved guardian? He chews the inside of his cheek, mulling over this possibility. Mouri is quite the mother hen towards her charge, he had noticed. She has time and time again tried to foil Tantei-kun’s endeavors to capture him by holding his hand or chasing after him.

Also time and time again, Tantei-kun would find a way to succeed in getting away.

Maybe the little boy lied to her.

Maybe the little boy also noticed the hidden message meant for Night Baron and wanted to join him in the confrontation.

Maybe Kaito does have reason to worry about having a rival for his, _well_, rival.

Kaito shakes his head and looks down at his watch as he moves closer to a display. Jirokichi had done a good job converting this floor of the Bell Tree Tower to a temporary exhibit that would be open to the public only for three days. Hours would be from 9 p.m. to 11:30 p.m.. And they were now approaching the 10 o’clock mark, which means one hour until showtime.

Eventually, Kaito would finish looking at every display and would pretend to leave, only to shed his disguise and take to the vents.

This would hopefully be a heist to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bored and miserable and stressed because despite the fact that school has been cancelled until the end of April for the time being, I still have work to do and my teachers don’t yet know if it is mandatory. T^T
> 
> Also, someone please give me the motivation to read Huck Finn.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will hopefully have Conan. Maybe. Who knows. I have no plans. And I’m still trying to get used to writing again. Heehee.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you ever so much for taking the time out of your day to read!! Please do consider leaving a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this and would like to see more.
> 
> And remember to take care of yourself and any responsibilities you may have forgotten! ^ ^ Have a lovely day! xx


End file.
